pokecrewfandomcom-20200213-history
Char the Charmander
'''Char '''is an 18 year old OC created by Laki. He's a shy and timid Charmander who wears a red scarf and goggles. Char's first major RP appearance is RPCRP and he goes on to become a supporting character throughout the timeline. Overview Char is a timid young man who has an interest in planes and aviation. He's always unfailing obedient and diplomatic to everyone he meets, which more often than not causes him to get taken advantage of. Char has strong feelings for Chiko, though he's too shy to admit them and doesn't feel he can compete with his love-rival, Aqua. Char was overprotected by his brother, Leon, growing up, which resulted in him becoming an under-confident and melancholic young man. However, he is very kindhearted and can be incredibly resourceful if the time calls for it. Char is very emotionally volatile, capable of snapping if put in overly stressful situations, as discovered in PTRPCRP2. He can occassionally show a sarcastic side to his personality and he can lose his patience in certain situations, mostly in Good Luck Shiru-chan. RP History Char formally debuts in the timeline in RPCRP, where the gang meets him in Mauville City and he decides to join their adventures. He's very smitten with Chiko but never finds the nerve to speak to her initially, but as time progresses he begins talking to her more. He would later become upset with the gang when they attempt to set up Aqua and Chiko, having to be calmed down and much later he would openly begin competing with Aqua to gain Chiko's affection. But in the conclusion, Aqua and Chiko finally confess their feelings and Char must accept the fact that he'll never be with her. In the epilogue he stays with Shiruru in her villa, alongside Whallop. Char makes an appearance in a story arc of Darius League Quest, visiting Merlee in Darius and consoling her after she loses Rhodium. He would soon tag along on a quest to revive him. Char returns in PTRPCRP2, where he tags along with the other PokeOCs in a visit to the Order of Light. He also happens to be accidentally warped on a worldwide trip by a malfunctioning teleporter beforehand, alongside Kleat and a few others. During their time in the Fortress of Light, Char is given a temp-job as a chef, alongside Chiko. He would be present throughout the numerous trials the gang gets into, one of the biggest ones being the Master Arc, where Leon is killed and Char has a breakdown. However, he is revived at the end of the arc. Char makes an appearance in KaPRPT as a supporting character. Relationships Char is on mostly good terms with everyone he meets. He had a crush on Chiko and would constantly seek her approval. However, when he realizes she's destined to be with Aqua, he drops the prospect of getting together with her. Char and Aqua are love-rivals, though as time progresses they develop a much closer friendship and respect for each other, Char entrusting Aqua with Chiko's care. Char is close to his brother Leon, but learns that he shouldn't be so dependent on him all the time. Char gains a partnership with Shiruru in the comic, Good Luck Shiru-chan! Though he's occasionally dumbfounded and exasperated by her antics, he is a caring and dependable friend to her. Gallery CharRef.jpg CharAndShiru.jpg|With Shiru Brothers.jpg|Char with Leon Trivia *Char is a very good singer, as learned in PTRPCRP2, though he gets stage fright easily *Favorite snack: he's fond of barbecue potato chips *Char is a Pisces, born on March 8. Category:OCs made by Laki Category:OCs Category:Male OCs Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in PTRPCRP2 Category:OCs that appeared in RPCRP Category:Pokemon Category:OCs that are biologically related to another Category:OCs that appeared in KaPRPT